


pretty blue

by figsgobrr



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Disabled Character, F/M, Flower Crowns, Friends to Lovers, Hopeful Ending, Love Confessions, Oaths & Vows, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also the rules don’t apply to them, and yes i cried while doing it, bc even the clan knows they deserve each other, before the kin arrived to the lake, jay/briar are best friends :(, the universal sign of love, this happens somewhere in between of avos, yes i made a cat wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 11:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/figsgobrr/pseuds/figsgobrr
Summary: “I wouldn’t know what blue is, until I looked into your eyes.”Or the one where Jayfeather confesses his love for Briarlight in the most sweetest way.
Relationships: Briarlight/Jayfeather (Warriors)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	pretty blue

**Author's Note:**

> loving jaybriar hours: always open

Briarlight notices that Jayfeather is constantly in and out of his den, barely being there to help her with her exercises, and too tired to talk in general.

She’s too nice to ask him to spare some time for her, but then it begins to feel like he's avoiding her. Leafpool seems to be busy too, and whenever she tries to spark up a conversation with Alderpaw, the young tom seems too nervous to be around her.

Briarlight doesn’t want to think they’re ignoring her, but it begins to feel that way, and she can’t help but get frustrated. She doesn’t want to vent her anger to Jayfeather because she respects him too much, but when he keeps up this strange agenda, she finally decides to confront him.

She hauls herself out of the den, ready to demand answers, when her father, Graystripe, meets her halfway, and she can see the love in his warm, golden eyes. Millie is there too, and Blossomfall, Bumblestripe, Leafpool, Alderpaw, almost the whole Clan is there, and most importantly, Jayfeather too.

Briarlight notices that the path Graystripe guides her on is lined with white flowers, carnations, daisies, lilies, tulips, roses, to name a few, and she sees Leafpool approach, who gently places a crown of flowers on top of her head. Leafpool walks with her to the heart of their camp, where the flowers lead to Jayfeather. 

Bramblestar is there with him, looking on proudly as she arrives, with Lionblaze close to his brother’s side. She stands in front of the sightless cat, who manages a look of such gentleness, it nearly melts her heart. Leafpool sits beside Squirrelflight, whose eyes glow almost as bright as the sun, and Graystripe joins Millie, heads close together as they watch their kit lovingly.

Bramblestar addresses the Clan with just a few words before it’s Jayfeather’s turn to speak, and when Briarlight spots his very own flower crown, she bumps her head against his gently, breathing in his comforting scent. _I’ve missed you,_ is what she wants to say, but doesn’t have to. He already knows.

"You look very dashing," she teases instead, and Jayfeather sticks his tongue out at her before his expression changes.

“I'm sorry if this is so sudden,” he says, looking apologetic, “and I’m sorry for not being there for you when you needed me. I worked hard to get all this done, with the help of my many Clanmates, especially Alderpaw, who kept this all a secret even though we all know he can’t lie for a couple of mouse-tails.”

Mews of amusement came from the clan, and Alderpaw ducked his head, embarrassed.

“I want to thank Bramblestar,” Jayfeather turns to his father, “for letting me do this. I’m truly grateful for all you do, and I’m proud to be your son. I wouldn’t want anyone else standing beside me at this very moment.”

Bramblestar dips his head, gaze fond, and Jayfeather continues.

“I want to thank Leafpool and Squirrelflight for finding all these flowers because StarClan knows it took them a while, and Lionblaze for listening to me as I recited my vows over and over until I got them right.”

Lionblaze nudges his brother playfully, and Jayfeather just flicks his nose with his tail, turning towards the crowd.

“And I want to thank the Clan for coming today because I know it must’ve been a surprise to you all, that I was planning something like this, but thank you again for being so accepting. Yellowfang would’ve chewed me out, that’s for sure.”

More laughter spreads through the clan, and Jayfeather turns back to Briarlight.

“But I couldn’t help it, not when someone like you happens to be in my life, and it’s just so hard not to love you, and appreciate you? Because you show me every day that life is worth living despite its hardships? You inspire me always, with your strength, humor, and kindness, and I could never repay you for what you give me—this love, that makes life worth living.”

Briarlight feels her chest swell, and her heart patters against her ribcage, but she let him speak, not wanting to interrupt him.

“I wouldn’t know what blue is, not until I looked into your eyes, but since I’m blind, I can’t see anyway, but it’s the thought that counts, and I’m horrible at being romantic, so I’ll just say what I think matters.”

Jayfeather might not be able to see, but he feels Briarlight close to him, and that gives him enough courage to say these words.

“I love you, and I’ll love you despite everything. You’re my best friend. I don’t mind cleaning up after you or changing your nest all the time, or massaging your chest when it gets sore or stiff, or even doing your exercises with you. That’s what it means to be in love, and I love every second of it.”

Jayfeather breathes in Briarlight’s scent and moves towards her.

“I know I didn’t give you time to make your vows, but I felt like I needed to do this now because I wanted to have the chance to tell you. I wanted you to know because it felt right, and you don’t have to say anything, just listen, okay?”

Briarlight feels his whiskers brush her face, and she stretches forward to nuzzle him, with her blue eyes trained on him and only him.

“I love being with you, and I never want that to change. I don’t care if we can’t have kits, or walk around the forest, or hunt together. I’m blind and you’re crippled, so we match each other anyway.”

"You're insufferable," she whispers, kissing his nose with hers.

“I love you,” Jayfeather says, again, “I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, if you’ll have me, of course. I’m not that big, strong warrior who can be there to protect you, but even seasoned fighters leap away from nettles, and I’ve got plenty.”

“I don’t need a big, strong warrior,” Briarlight murmurs, “not when I have you.”

“Then, you’ll be with me?” Jayfeather whispers, looking hopeful.

“Always,” Briarlight promises, and she meant it.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just gonna add this here. I know I should’ve done this way before, but I’m doing it now because it’s pretty clear to me that I’m in no way, shape or form, prepared to deal with unwarranted criticism. It’s a mistake on my part. I should’ve said so in the first place, but I’m going to make up for that now.
> 
> I wrote this for fun. I wrote this because I wanted to. I wrote this for myself and for my friends. I don’t want constructive criticism from anyone that I don’t know. I’m in no way a professional writer, nor do I hope to be. I wrote this piece, despite my inexperience, not to prove a point or say I’m a good writer. I’m not. I didn’t want to be critiqued and I didn’t expect to be. I know I should’ve pointed it out, but I’m making up for it now. I’m writing for myself and for others who may enjoy things like this. For people who didn’t enjoy it, it’s fine. It happens. All that I ask is that you merely click off this page and forget it exists. There’s no need for you to try and leave comments that you believe may fix the issue. Not when I didn’t ask for it. Everyone has their own way of writing. This is mine. It may be lackluster and emotionless and dull, but it’s mine. 
> 
> So, please, don’t leave comments that you believe may point out the flaws in my work. I know there are flaws, but I have no intentions of fixing them. If this was a much larger piece, something that I truly wanted to be critiqued, I would appreciate the sentiment and the advice on how to improve. But for this, I don’t. Thank you.


End file.
